


Common Ground

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: And Kion is O B L I V I O U S, Everyone likes Kion, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I have no other way to tag this, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Whether in the Pridelands, Outlands, or somewhere in between, there was one thing and one thing alone that everyone could agree on.Kion was adorable.





	Common Ground

"Get out of the Pridelands!" Kion ordered the hyenas, glaring menacingly. Did they ever learn? Sure, it was just one zebra, and they didn't have much, but...

Yeah, uh, there was no good way for him to end that thought. Forget it.

"Oh, come on, Kion!" Janja said, somewhat tauntingly. "Can't we be friends? There's gotta be some common ground we have!"

While his friend, Bunga, seemed to be deep in thought, Kion simply scoffed. "Common ground? Yeah right-!"

"Kion's cute," Bunga said, grinning.

"What?!" Kion screamed, nearly falling over as he spun around to face Bunga. Bunga blinked, and shrugged.

"Common ground. Everyone's gotta agree on you being cute, right?"

"He's not wrong, lion cub," Janja said, with an almost thoughtful expression. "You could bring peace to the whole world with a face like that."

"I- What?! Who are you, and what have you done with Janja?!" Kion was now carefully backing away from Janja with wide, almost terrified eyes. "And you, Bunga, why would you- Why?!"

"Because  _everyone_ likes you, Kion. Including me... Not Fuli, though. She likes girls."

"I know that Fuli likes girls!" Kion shook his head frantically. "Wh-where is this all coming from?!"

"What's going on here?" Ono asked, riding Beshte's back as he and Fuli approached.

"Bunga says he likes me and Janja is calling me cute and apparently Fuli is the only one who doesn't like me if I'm to believe Bunga!"

Fuli blinked. "Well, of course. I do like girls, you know."

"I know that!"

Kion shook his head rapidly. Ono rolled his eyes. "Kion, listen, everyone likes you. Me, Beshte, Bunga, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jasiri, Madoa, Zuri, Tiifu-"

"Hevi kabisa, I get it!" Kion fell to the ground, covering his face with his paws. "Just... Go. Everyone go and leave me to  _die_ in peace."

Janja let out a laugh. "Sure, sure, whatever you say,  _lion cub_." He turned towards the Outlands, motioning for Cheezi and Chungu to follow him.

Once the hyenas were gone, Kion peeked out to find his friends still there, watching him in amusement. "You guys... Go away..."

"But you're adorable," Fuli said.

"I thought you didn't like me!"

"I said that I like girls. Doesn't mean that I can't think you're adorable."

Kion groaned and covered his face again. Great. This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
